This Is How I Disappear
by Todd Webster
Summary: People are being turned into Vampires. Its up to a group of punks to stop this. WARNING: CONTAINS SWEARING, VIOLENCE, AND SEX. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first serious fanfic. Some people will know who I am and others won't. I cannot be bothered telling you who I am because if I do you will not take me serious or accuse me of lying. If you are planning to flame me

**1**

I walked down the main highway. I was dodging the people coming towards me. I refused to look at their faces because I was antisocial. I was late for work. Suddenly a person knocked into me.

"Shithead!" I shouted angrily. This was a mistake. I looked up and saw a sexy girl. She wore black tight jeans, a Kurt Cobain tee-shirt, and chucks. She had blood red hair and pale white skin.

"Go fuck yourself." she snapped back.

"Sorry." I said apologetic.

"Well, you shouldn't have yelled at me you dick face." she said angrily.

"I said I`m sorry you bitch. What is your name?" I asked wonderingly.

"I`m Bella, now fuck off you loser." she said bitterly.

"Ok." I said. I then walked off.

I then went to work which I was late for. I was wearing baggy jeans, a lose Panic at the Disco top, and a Jamaican styled beanie to cover my brown hair. I walked into the music store. I've been working there for the past year since leaving school.

"What the fuck Liam! If you come late again I will fire you." my boss yelled at me angrily.

"Sorry I won't do it again." I said.

Suddenly my best friend Ryan ran into the store. He looked very shocked. He was wearing tight jeans, a Black Parade tour tee-shirt, and thick rimmed. He had black spiking hair and wore blood red chucks.

"Someone has been bitten by a vampire." he shouted excitedly. I gasped. I knew who that vampire was. It was that girl I bumped into.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangs for all the good reviews. I didn't expect people to actually like this stuff.

**2**

I walked down the road. My boss let me off for the day. He said that everyone was too stressed out because of the vampire strike. I went home because I needed to look on the internet about vampire sightings. Ryan came with me.

"I bet it is that bitch that walked into me." I said excitedly.

"Oh my god! You met a vampire." Ryan said proudly.

"Yep! I so want to me her again. She looks really dangerious." I said.

"Yeah, by the way, I am going to see a really cool punk rock band tonight. Wanna come?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yeah. What band?" I said happily.

"A friend`s band. They're Death Asylum. They sound like mix between Nirvana and My Chemical Romance" he said gleefully.

"Kakkoii. I will come." I said excitedly.

I want home to get ready for the concert. I got change into some faded grey skinny shorts, a loose top with a picture of Jurk Cobain on it, and a pair of brown chucks. I spiked my hair up like a real punk rocker. Ryan was wearing baggy broadshorts, a leather jacket, and flip-flops. He was still wearing his thick rimmed glasses, and his hair was swept to the side, but his hair was longer, unlike that prick Justin Bieber.

We arrived at the club. The band was awesome. The lead singer filled the room with his voice, and their lead guitarist played lightning speed solos. In the corner was Bella Swan.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked questioningly.

"None of your fucking business." she yelled angrily.

"I know you are a fucking vampire." I said. I was born with the ability to tell if a person is a vampire or not.

"What the fuck? No!" she snorted bitchily. "I don't know where you get your information from. The vampire is my boyfriend, you shithead!"

I was really annoyed. I pointed the fingers at her and walked away.

AN: I need to come up with a name for a band. If you got good ideas message me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

**3**

I started to walk to the car. Bella Swan was yelling lots of offensive stuff at me.

"What the fuck! You're a fucking wuss. My boyfriend is going to beat you up, you little fucking punk!" she shouted angrily.

"Yeah, I bet you say that to everyone boy you met. You tell them you're not a vampire and when they're not looking you suck them dead!" I shouted back with anger.

Suddenly a tall guy appeared in front of me. It was… Edwards Cullum. He was wearing tight leather jeans, a leather jacket, and a tee-shirt that said 'Destroyed' on it. He was wearing a black die (Get it? Because he's undead. Sorry old habits die hard! Get it again? I'm too good at this. You can't beat the master of bad puns) and was wearing a pair of military boots. His black hair was swiped back and he looked like a drug addict and he looked a lot like Robert Patterson.

"You injudicist fools. You pissed off my girlfriend so you gonna face me you little bastard." he yelled angrily.

"Leave him alone." me friend defended me. But he was too late. Edward used his strength to throw Ryan across the car park.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking fucktard!" I yelled fearsomely.

"Mahahahaha! I'm a vampire so much stronger." he said slyly.

I tried to punch him but he blocked. I tried punching him again. He was still able to block.

"Holy fuck! How the hell do you do that?" I asked wonderingly.

"I've got mindreading powers." he said simply. We all grasp.

I was really scared so I ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the good reviews. Trust me they're the only good reviews I've ever got. Fangs guys.

**4**

I woke up the next day feeling depressed. I was so mad and frustrated. I couldn't believe that I had been beaten up by a group of blood sucking vampires. I began to cry while lying on my bed. Anyway, I decided to go downstairs. I had cereal and was about to go to the bus stop (LOL) when I realised that the TV was still on.

"Fuck you." I yelled in anger. I couldn't give a fuck about the world at the moment. It could all go to fucking hell.

"NEW ALERT!" the fucking TV kept going. "A SEREAL KILLER IS ON THE LOOSE. HIS NAME IS KRISTIAN LARSSON AND HE IS A COLD BLOODED KILLER. HE CLAIMS TO BE A VAMPIRE AND IS KNOWN TO SUCK ITS VICTIM BY SUCKING IT BLOOD JUST LIKE A REAL VAMPIRE. HIS LAST ATTACK WAS YESTERDAY IN SEALTE. THE POLICE HAVE WARNED PEOPLE TO STAY INSIDE. HE IS VERY DAGGER."

"Yeah like me fucking care." I shouted angrily. I turned off the TV and went back to my bedroom and listened to 21 Guns by Green Day.

The phone rang. I answered it. It was Ryan calling. He said that there had been another attack. I decided to go to the record store to see what happened. Ryan said he would meet me there.

"What the fuck were you talking about." I said wonderingly.

"You'll see." Ryan said. He took out his phone and rang it. Then suddenly, Edwards Cullum appeared.

"Oh my fucking god! What the fuck? Are you giving into those blood sucking vampires? Do you realise what they fucking do?" I asked angrily. "So I guess your now a vampire now and you are going to suck my blood?"

"Fuck no." said Ryan offensively. "He offered to help us. He knows who the person that's killing these people."

"So? Who the fuck is the killer?" I shouted loudly.

"Its… my long lost brother." said Edward Cullum. We gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"What the fuck." I shouted angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you gone all mainstream by getting into this vampire shit?"

"No." said Edward cagily.

"So? Are you going to suck my blood now?" I yelled.

"No. I was saying that I want to help you. My brother is very dangerous and must be stopped at all cost. He goes under the name Christian Larsson but he renamed himself Varg Vikernes. He was in a band called Burzum. He killed his bandmate Euronymous and was sent to prison. But he has escaped and he is a convicted pedophile and is very dangerous." said Edward explainingly.

"And how the fuck do you expect me to belief that you fucking shithead." I yelled angrily.

"You don't." he said.

"Then fuck off you fucking bastard." I yelled angrily. I walked off. My friend Ryan followed me.

"Listen to him for once." he pleaded.

"He's a fucking vampire for godshake! He could sux our blood in our sleep!" I spat angrily.

"Yeah, but he explained everything. This murderer tricked his own friend to kill himself. He's excuse was Mind the Blood. What kind of an excuse is that?" said Ryan. This cheered me up because I was obsessed with death. I decided to go back and talk with Edward.

"ok, Ill fucking help you just as long as you don't fucking drink my blood" I said.

"Yes, I agree." he said promisingly. We shacked hands.


End file.
